


Stress Relief

by figaro



Category: Persona 4
Genre: D/s, Love, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/figaro/pseuds/figaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>University is more work than Souji had thought it would be and it frustrates him. Good thing he's got his partner to help take his mind off things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> De-anon'd kink meme fill. The prompt was: "Souji/Yosuke (or Yosuke/Souji, I'm not picky), where there is some fairly hardcore D/s going on. It can be their lifestyle or just what they do in the bedroom, but I'd like collars and pet names and the whole shebang. Bonus points for ending with fluff, if that's even possible"

Souji was sick of studying, sick of his books, his courses, his notes. He’d known university would be hard but the sheer workload had still managed to overwhelm him. He didn’t even have that many assignments planned into his current course but still found himself spending at least eight solid hours a day studying, only interrupted by small things, like sorting his book collection or getting rid of clothes he never used anymore or, oh, the windows in his and Yosuke’s little apartment really needed cleaning, look at those fingerprints – not to mention how filthy the stove was and maybe he should clean _behind_ it while he was at it and…

Ok, so maybe Souji studied a solid five hours a day. Or four. In any case, he still worked his ass off and he found the reward of passing exams or getting papers returned with ‘Keep up the good job, Seta-kun’ written in the margins less satisfying than he’d thought it would be. Acing his exams back in Inaba had earned him admiration and congratulations from his fellow students, not to mention a fat wad of yen from his uncle. Here, nobody really cared. They were all in it for themselves.

But there were other rewards – one of them walking through the front door at that very moment and finally giving Souji a solid excuse to put his papers down, and it was ridiculous, but he felt his cock stir just from the sight of his partner. Spending a little time with him would definitely be enough to make up for the miserable hours he’d spent studying.

Yosuke looked like he was in a good mood, smiling and twirling his keys around a finger – dropping them a second later but catching them the moment before they hit the floor, which made him smile even wider.

“Hey!” He toed his sneakers off and took the five steps needed to arrive at the kitchen area, dumping his keys and wallet on the counter.

“Hey.” Souji didn’t wave back or get up from where he was sitting on the couch, just gave a vague smile and kept watching Yosuke, eyeing the back of his neck when he took off his jacket, saw the little glint of silver he was looking for and felt his cock fill out even more. “C’mere.”

Yosuke froze in the middle of hanging up his jacket. He turned around slowly and met Souji’s eyes. It only took him a second to grasp the situation – Souji could see it in the way his eyes lit up – and then he was reaching behind him, fumbling blindly until his jacket connected with a hook and stayed put. The moment after that he was on the couch next to Souji.

“No,” Souji said simply and at that Yosuke slid to the floor and settled down on his knees between Souji’s parted legs.

“Much better.” He leaned forward, resting an elbow on his knee, and ran his hand through Yosuke’s hair, messing up an already tousled look. His cock was as hard as it got when Yosuke leaned into his hand, tilting his head down to allow him access to his neck as well. Souji couldn’t help but finger the silver chain resting there, plucking at it, rubbing the clasp between thumb and forefinger. It was such a simple thing, a necklace without any decoration whatsoever, but it meant so damn much because Yosuke wore it for _him_. Although no one else knew or would ever guess, he wore it as the simplest of collars – a steady reminder of who he belonged to.

And if Yosuke for some reason _had_ forgotten, Souji had just reminded him again by touching it. It made Yosuke’s breath hitch.

Souji let his fingers slide up to an ear, scratching lightly behind it. “How’s my little bitch doing today?” He kept his voice neutral, low and level, and smiled when he felt the shudder that ran through Yosuke’s body in his fingertips.

“Ah, just fine,” Yosuke said, a little shaky at first, but soon back to his usual relaxed self. “Slow day at the store; I even had time to finally sort all the vinyls after label. Been meaning to do that _forever_ , and it was just as boring as I feared it would be, thanks for asking.” He made a small, pleased noise when Souji’s fingers strayed and ended at the nape again, still scratching. “But, oh, there was one highlight. I got to discuss the old Manchester scene with a customer. You know, Factory Records stuff – Joy Division, New Order, Happy Mondays…”

Souji didn’t know, but refrained from mentioning it. Instead he grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled Yosuke’s head back until he faced him. “Glad to hear it. You definitely don’t look as stressed out as you did yesterday. It’s nice to see.” It was even nicer to see how Yosuke’s lips parted and his breathing quickened. “I’ve had a shitty day myself. The person who wrote the research paper I’m reading must’ve been on drugs; it’s just—ugh.” He tightened his grip a little. “So I’m glad you’re home. I think I need some release.”

Yosuke moaned quietly. “I’ll be happy to help you with that.” He wet his lips and the look he gave Souji next was expectant and just the tiniest bit nervous.

Just the way Souji liked it.

“Well, that makes things a lot easier. Wrestling you down and cuffing you can be such a hassle.” Souji released Yosuke with a small smile and leaned back on the couch again. “Go get the collar, the simple one.”

Yosuke got to his feet without a word and disappeared into their bedroom, not even a minute gone by before he was back with a plain leather collar adorned only by a chromed D-ring, in his hand. Procrastination paid off sometimes – the shelves in their closet reserved for their tools and toys were in perfect order, everything neatly stored and easy to access.

“Want me back by your feet?”

Souji nodded, taking the collar from Yosuke and putting it down next to him. “Take your shirt and headphones off.”

Yosuke did as he was told and tugged his orange headphones, well worn but still working perfectly, off and fumbled in his pocket for a moment, fishing out his mp3 player, putting them both on the low table beside him; then he crossed his arms in front of him, grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it off in one swift move, quickly folded it and put it next to his headphones. He’d learned the hard way Souji needed things to be in order to be comfortable. Throwing the shirt to the side wasn’t an option unless they were horny and desperate, most often drunk, and Souji tore Yosuke’s clothes off before fucking him into the floor. Or the kitchen table. Or the couch. Or the bed. Or some other suitable surface.

But this wasn’t one of those times and Souji looked on as Yosuke did as he was taught to do. “Socks,” he said next and barely had time to blink before they too lay neatly on top of Yosuke’s shirt.

When Yosuke’s hands went to his fly Souji smacked them away, making him pull back as if he’d been burned, apologizing profusely.

“No, it’s ok, baby.” Souji cupped Yosuke’s face in his hand, rubbed a thumb over his cheekbone. “But you know better than that. Ask first. I want you to keep your pants on in any case. They look so good on you.”

Souji had always had a thing for Yosuke’s red jeans back in Inaba. In fact, after those big, brown eyes of his, his ass in those jeans had been what Souji’d found himself checking out most when they hung out on days off, and in the end contributed to him going after Yosuke and asking him out.

And Yosuke had worn those jeans a _lot_. Even more so when their relationship had started to take the shape of what it was today and Souji had a say in what Yosuke wore. If Souji had wanted him in his red pants, he’d gotten him in his red pants. So Yosuke had finally worn them out. There had been holes in the knees and the seams on the crotch had started to give and Souji had mourned the day Yosuke finally trashed them. He still missed them.

The ones Yosuke wore at the moment – a tight pair of maroon jeans ( _gotta love your imagination_ , Yosuke had said when Souji had picked them out for him, and then paid dearly for those words when they’d gotten home, having trouble sitting down properly for days afterwards) – were Souji’s new favorites. They’d never take the place of the old ones but they made Yosuke’s ass look just as fine.

Souji supposed he was a bit of a clothes fetishist, or at least a Yosuke-in-tight-pants fetishist. He was ok with that.

He let his hand slide down to Yosuke’s chin, gripped it tightly and took his lips in a kiss. Yosuke gasped into his mouth, stiffening in surprise for a second before giving in and meeting Souji’s tongue. He was the sweetest kisser – submissive but not passive; he let Souji decide the intensity and length and never used his teeth but otherwise gave as good as he got.

Now he made Souji moan, sucking gently on his tongue before lapping at it, teasing it back into action. And he moaned back, sending a shudder down Souji’s spine, making him grab Yosuke hard by the neck and deepen the kiss, push every ounce of need that had gathered in his body since Yosuke stepped through the door into it, showing Yosuke exactly how much he wanted him. And he felt Yosuke melt in his grip, leaning into him and returning the favor – showing how much he wanted Souji right back.

When Souji pulled back, Yosuke’s lips were wet and swollen, and he found himself wanting to shove his cock between them so bad it hurt. Maybe he should. He hummed as he contemplated it, while pushing Yosuke’s head down enough to access the little clasp on his silver necklace and open it before putting the chain in his pocket for safekeeping. “Straighten up. Let me see that long neck of yours.”

Yosuke let his hands rest on his knees and straightened his back, tilted his head back the tiniest bit to bare more of his throat. Souji could see his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed repeatedly. He picked the leather collar up and fastened it around Yosuke’s neck with a well practiced move, and, as always, was unable to resist the temptation to hook his finger in the ring at the front and tug Yosuke forward until he could kiss him again.

This time when he pulled back Yosuke was red-cheeked and panting. Souji knew he loved the feeling of leather around his neck; it was a surefire way to reduce him to what he was now: desperate. To please—to be touched—to be fucked—to do whatever the hell Souji wanted at that moment and do it well.

The perfect toy, really.

A little growl escaped Souji’s throat. He pushed Yosuke back hard enough he had to brace himself against the floor to keep his balance. He felt a floodof lust, of darker need wash over him; fill his chest to the point of bursting. “You’re so _goddamn_ sweet, Yosuke. So pretty I just want to mess you up. That’s what happens to pretty boys like you, you know – they get messed up.”

Yosuke stared at him, eyes wide and glazed over with want.

And then Souji was on his feet, grabbing Yosuke by the collar without warning and nearly lifting him, forcing him to scramble up not to hurt his neck and the moment he’d unfolded his legs and planted his feet on the floor, Souji shoved him onto his back and hunkered down above him. “Am I right?”

Yosuke nodded best he could, Souji still holding him by the collar.

“Tell me.”

“T—they get messed up,” Yosuke croaked.

Souji’s knees hit the floor on each side of Yosuke’s chest with a thud. He folded nearly double to look Yosuke in the face, so close their noses touched, and bared his teeth in a snarl he knew would be heard. “ _Who_ gets messed up?”

Yosuke whined quietly, his breath picking up even more. “Pretty boys… L-like me.”

At that Souji straightened up and scooted back a little. He kept his finger threaded through the D-ring, tugging on it lightly. “That’s better. Now, how about you tell me _how_ pretty boys get messed up.” He smiled inwardly, taking a little sadistic pleasure in knowing it was one of those questions where every answer could be wrong. Or right. One of those questions that made Yosuke sweat and gulp and grow even harder. And as if on cue, Yosuke did gulp.

“I—I don’t know.”

Souji blinked. “You don’t _know?_ A little slut like you _doesn’t know_ how he gets messed up?” It was an answer that fit his mood well. If Yosuke asked for it, not even trying to come up with a proper answer, then Souji had all the consent in the world to vent his frustration. He knew Yosuke could take it, and he knew Yosuke read him well. Maybe he even did it on purpose to rile him up. How fucking thoughtful. That little _bitch!_ He _knew_ there was a reason he’d picked that as a pet name. Sometimes it just fit Yosuke far too well.

“I’m sorry. Wasn’t trying hard enough, wasn’t—”

Souji cut him off by slapping him, hard enough to make his palm sting. “Then try harder, damnit!” He slapped him again, the exact same spot, a deep blush the shape of a hand quickly forming on his cheek.

“Yeah! Yeah, I will, I’m sorry!” Yosuke didn’t look too shaken by the slaps. Sure, his voice trembled and there were tears from the sting glittering in the corners of his eyes, but his gaze was steady – a bit taken aback but turned on. Oh, he was just as much in the mood as Souji was.

Oh, fuck yes.

Souji slipped his finger from Yosuke’s collar and started fumbling with his belt. “Let’s make it easier for you. I’ll just make you show instead of tell. How does that sound?”

Yosuke moaned in reply, lifting his hands as if about to assist Souji, but freezing mid-air, probably realizing it wasn’t the best idea. Instead he stretched his arms out above his head and let them rest there.

Souji let the non-reply slip, too busy trying to get his pants open, adrenaline making his fingers shake. Finally he managed to unzip and pushed his pants and underwear down as far as he could – which wasn’t very far, he had a penchant for clothes almost as tight as Yosuke’s, but enough to bare his cock and let his balls rest on the waistline of his boxer briefs. He gave himself a couple of quick tugs, tilting his head back with a groan – he was so goddamn hard and it felt so goddamn good and god, he had Yosuke’s mouth a foot away.

He lined his cock up with that mouth, already open, the tip of a pink tongue sticking out, and didn’t hesitate before grabbing Yosuke roughly by the hair, tilting his hips and shoving himself between still swollen lips. He’d hardly pushed the head inside before Yosuke started sucking. “That’s… Oh _fuck_ , that’s good. You— _shit!_ You _do_ know how— _ah_ —pretty boys get messed up, hah.”

He got a choked whimper in reply and pushed deeper. “C’mon, bitch, show me.” Yosuke’s wrists begged for attention and Souji grabbed them both in one hand, putting his weight on them as he thrust forward. “Show me.” The head of his cock bumped against the back of Yosuke’s throat and he heard him gag lightly. “ _Show me._ ” He kept pushing, needing his cock in Yosuke’s throat, but finally, after another wet gag from Yosuke, realized the angle made it impossible and pulled back with a frustrated groan.

“Couch.” Yosuke’s voice was thick – clogged. He coughed. “I can take it deeper on the couch.”

Souji stared at him for a moment before releasing his wrists. He threw a glance over his shoulder at the couch, then got to his feet. “On your back, head hanging over the edge.”

He stood there, fully dressed with his cock sticking out of his pants, as Yosuke got up. He’d have felt ridiculous if it wasn’t for the fact he was so turned on.

Yosuke, on the other hand, didn’t look ridiculous at all. With his naked feet and bare chest and his erection clearly outlined in his jeans he looked gorgeous, amazing, good enough to eat—“Wait.” Souji grabbed Yosuke by the wrist, pulled him up tight against him and kissed him, deep and violent, tasted himself faintly on Yosuke’s tongue and groaned.

Yosuke’s mouth was wet, so very wet from gagging and when they pulled apart a thick string of saliva kept them joined for a moment, trembling between their lips before it broke and created a slick trail down Yosuke’s chin. Souji leaned in and licked it off before releasing him and taking a step back.

“Couch. And pull your pants down to your knees.” His voice was as thick as Yosuke’s now and had lost its sharp edge. He realized his frustration had dissipated, crushed by the depth of Yosuke’s _willingness._ Yes, he had provoked Souji, it was obvious – but it had _worked._ The slaps Souji had given him, the way he’d get to snarl at him had been just what he needed.

And that was one of the reasons Souji loved Yosuke so goddamn much. He always gave Souji what he needed, often before Souji even realized he needed it in the first place; it was a skill he’d honed and perfected over the time they’d known each other.

Of course Souji knew what Yosuke needed too. He wasn’t nearly as good at Yosuke at figuring it out beforehand but he knew what to do when he had his partner in front of him. Like now: every fiber in Yosuke’s body screamed for Souji’s steady hand – and for release, sure, but that fell far behind his need to be led and be _good._ And fuck if that wasn’t the hottest thing Souji knew. He thrived on the sense of power – be it gentle and guiding or painful and absolute – and the knowledge of the depth of Yosuke’s trust in him.

Souji felt blessed, truly blessed right then for Yosuke letting him claim him and love him, and for every little thing he got in return. A sense of vertigo came over him, making him sway on his feet for a second at the intensity of the emotions burning through him. His chest felt too tight; his head buzzed as he watched Yosuke obey him, laying down on the couch as he’d been told, digging his heels into the upholstery and lifting his ass while unbuttoning his jeans, tugging them and briefs down to his knees. A look of relief came over his face as his cock sprung free. It was just as hard as Souji had imagined, the head a deep red and slick enough to leave a smear of precome on Yosuke’s belly.

Souji watched him bite his lip, his hands probably itching with the need to jack off but instead kept in tight fists by his sides as he straightened out and hung his head over the edge of the couch. He stared at Souji upside down, his eyes begging him to get over there; to kneel in front of him; to fuck his mouth.

He had no problem accommodating Yosuke and hurriedly pulled his pants down to his ankles so he’d be able to spread his knees before sinking down by Yosuke’s head. He ran his hands over his chest, slid them over just-visible ribs, rubbed them over small, stiff nipples, which drew a groan and made his hands halt. He took the nipples between his fingers and pinched, teasingly light at first but soon tight enough for Yosuke to hiss between his teeth, tugging on them, twisting them – not letting up until Yosuke’s mouth fell open with a pained ‘ _hah_ ’, when he instead gripped Yosuke’s chin with one hand, cradled the back of his head with the other and shoved his cock back into Yosuke’s mouth, giving him one shallow thrust to get over the shock before pushing deep.

This time the angle was perfect, the head of his cock slipping into Yosuke’s throat without effort, and it was Souji’s turn to hiss at the sensation – the incredible tightness, that perfect heat. It sent sparks through his body sharp enough for him to nearly jolt. He did hunch over; the hand on Yosuke’s chin slipped down to his throat to rest there, right above the collar.

Yosuke was a good little cocksucker. If the circumstances were right he could easily take all of Souji without gagging, let him fuck his throat, and swallow him down when he came without spilling a drop, so it was without hesitation Souji thrust forward until Yosuke’s lips were wrapped around the base of his cock and a good couple of inches were buried in his throat.

“I can feel it, you know,” Souji murmured, “here…” He squeezed Yosuke’s throat lightly. “I can feel _me_.”

Yosuke wouldn’t have been able to reply even if he wanted to. His fists tightened though, and his hips rose ever so slightly from the couch.

Souji pulled back enough for Yosuke to catch his breath, feeling his throat contract as he did, both under his palm and around the head of his cock. He hummed in pleasure. “And it feels so good, baby. You feel so good. Your throat is amazing.” He could almost _see_ Yosuke’s chest swell with pride before he wasted a breath on a whimper and then went back to slow, shaky breathing through his nose.

“Yeah…” Souji stroked Yosuke’s throat gently, his fingers slipping back and forth over leather and metal. “I’m gonna come down it.” Another whimper. “Now be a good bitch and take it.” And with that Souji started thrusting; slowly letting his cock slide in and out of Yosuke’s mouth, pushing down his throat with every roll of his hips. He gave him a second to suck down a breath between his thrusts at first, heard them getting shakier and shakier, but soon sped up, taking Yosuke’s head in a steady grip and fucking his mouth none too gently. “Oh yes, that’s it. That’s it… Keep your tongue flat like that.”

Yosuke did gag a couple of times, when Souji relaxed his grip to let Yosuke’s teeth slide over the length of his cock – but kept still, showed no sign of wanting to break it off. It was hard to see from the upside down angle but Souji studied his face best he could and was able to catch him blinking away a few stray tears, could see saliva overflowing his mouth, rivulets of clear fluid running down his cheeks, streaking his face so beautifully Souji couldn’t help but pick up the pace. He felt his orgasm build rapidly, his balls tightening, his cock twitching and making Yosuke gag again. “Fuck, you look hot. You’re so—shit, I’ll come just from looking at you. Touch yourself, Yosuke. Jerk off. Come with me.”

Yosuke swallowed around his cock in reply, consciously or not, Souji had no idea, and his hand flew to his cock, fisting it hard, quick, jerky pulls that set off his hips again; thrusting up into his hand, fucking it while Souji fucked his mouth and the sight of it was just too much.

Souji nearly doubled over when he came, shoved as deep as was possible into Yosuke’s mouth, and let out a long, almost pained groan that ended in a quiet, high-pitched whine. He kept jerking his hips forward despite being already fully buried, his grip on Yosuke’s chin so tight it probably hurt, as he emptied himself down his throat.

As his orgasm ebbed away he realized he was still whining and it took him a moment to shut himself up, then another couple of seconds to let up his vice grip and pull out, a stream of saliva following and wetting Yosuke’s face even more as he desperately sucked down air – he didn’t make a single noise besides his harsh breathing as his orgasm hit him.

He came hard enough for it to spatter his neck.

Souji nearly found himself wanting to shove his cock back into Yosuke’s mouth just from the sight of it. _All_ of Yosuke was the sweetest sight right now. He was an absolute mess: enough saliva running down his face to wet his hair; specks and streaks of come staining him from groin to throat, his chest and neck and face flushed a deep, deep red.

He was absolutely beautiful – the prettiest mess Souji had seen in a long time, giving his afterglow such a boost he almost laughed. Instead he sank back on his heels and lifted Yosuke’s head up, letting up the strain on his neck. He gently wiped his face with a sleeve, gingerly brushed tears from his lashes with a fingertip. “See..? Pretty boys do get messed up. Pretty badly.”

Yosuke gave him a weak upside down smile. “Yeah,” he croaked.

Souji took another round of wiping Yosuke’s face off. God, there was so much spit! It was almost ridiculous. He’d even gotten some in his _nose_ and Souji made him blow it in his sleeve, made sure he could breathe properly. “You ok?”

“Never been better.” Yosuke’s laugh was hoarse and cracked.

Souji snorted quietly. “Here.” He unsteadily got to his feet, tugged his ruined shirt off, kicked the pants bunched around his ankles off as well and offered Yosuke his hands to help him sit up.

“Thanks.” Yosuke was still smiling as he made himself comfortable, even though he wasn’t meeting Souji’s eyes and instead looking down at himself, his hand coming up to wipe the come off his chest.

“No, wait.” Souji grabbed Yosuke’s wrist and held his hand out of the way while sinking down on his haunches between Yosuke’s legs. He leaned in and dragged his tongue, adding kissing and sucking when needed, from Yosuke’s cock up to his neck; doing his best to catch every drop of come in his mouth. He heard Yosuke moan quietly as he worked, making a warm glow spread in his belly.

When he felt he’d caught as much of it as he could, he hooked his finger in the ring on Yosuke’s collar, craned his neck and kissed him, pushing into his mouth with a come-coated tongue and wiping it off. The pleased little noises Yosuke made as they kissed made the glow flare up even more and spread up into Souji’s chest. He smiled against Yosuke’s lips, tugged him a little closer and kissed him harder when he felt him swallow, and didn’t pull back until there was only a faint taste left on his tongue.

He caught Yosuke’s eyes, still wet around the edges but smiling along with his mouth.

“I love you, you know.”

Yosuke’s smile grew wide enough to show teeth. “I love you too, despite being a sadistic prick.”

“You love me _because_ I’m a sadistic prick.”

“…Maybe.”

“Besides, you should watch your mouth, pretty boy, or else I might have to plug it shut again.”

Mischief and a faint hint of arousal sparked into life in Yosuke’s eyes.

“Well… Pretty boys are meant to be messed up, after all.”

oOo


End file.
